


A Little Slice of Hell

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Meg pops in and decides to tag along on a hunt.





	A Little Slice of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: Requested by @loveitsallineed: If the prompts are still open, how about Meg 2.0 x Reader or Ruby 2.0 x Reader, with the demon lady saving the human’s ass? ;)

The next time you saw the boys, someone was getting stabbed.

As hour three of your stakeout crawled by, antsy couldn’t begin to describe how you were feeling. The bar was everything you’d expect from a small town watering hole: dirty, smelly, and packed to the gills. Plumes of smoke, mixed in with a generous dab of body odor and vomit hung in rank clouds, sure to linger in your hair and on your skin for days. The bar patrons were loud and obnoxious, growing more so as the night wore on. Cradling the weak beer you’d been nursing since hour two, you growled in irritation; being the only sober person around sucked. 

Your sour mood didn’t improve when one of the locals decided to make your acquaintance. He sidled up right next to you, bringing with him the overpowering smell of onions and cheap cologne. “Well, now, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

“Not interested,” you said curtly. Better to cut him off now.

Apparently, he wasn’t all that great on taking a hint. “Now don’t be like that. You’re lookin’ a little lonely- why don’t I buy you a drink and keep you company.”

“Already have one and like I said, not interested.”

His face twisted into a scowl. “No need to be a bitch about it, I’m just tryin’ to be nice.”

Before you could reply, a lilting voice piped up behind him. “Oh, you haven’t begun to see her be a bitch. Trust me, the loins quiver when she really gets going.”

Startled, the man whirled around to face the dark haired woman at his back. You tried not to stare at her, but it was hard. This was the last place you’d expect to run into Meg again. “What are you doing here?” you asked in astonishment.

“Well, Clarence said you were working a case out here and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood,” she said with a playful smirk.

“Right,” you deadpanned, “you just so happened to be in the middle of nowhere in Iowa.”

“You don’t believe me? Who could resist such riveting locales?” she teased.

Your would-be suitor got impatient with being ignored. “I was talking to the lady-”

“Well, looks like the lady is done talking to you,” Meg shot back, “so why don’t you be a good little human and run away, hmm?”

“Listen, bitch-” he began with a snarl.

Meg grabbed him by the shirt front, tugging him down to look her dead in the eyes. In the low light, anyone else watching would have missed the brief flicker when her eyes when pitch black, but you didn’t. And neither did he.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed, scrambling back, knocking over some glasses in the process. No one paid him any attention as he went bolting for the door, the loud music playing on.

Meg watched him go with a satisfied grin, glancing over to meet your gaze. You knew you shouldn’t encourage her, but the sight of the obnoxious asshole running with his tail tucked between his legs had a smile tugging at the corner of your mouth. Not even the sight of those inky black pools looking back at you could dampen your amusement. In all honesty, the sight of her demon eyes had long since stopped unsettling you- they were as much a part of her as your own eyes were a part of you.

Meg at last flicked her eyes back to normal, sliding down the bar to take the obnoxious asshole’s place by your side. She invaded your personal space, bringing the scent of sulfur and spice with her. The scent was oddly comforting. “So,” she cooed, “what’s got you all the way out here?”

You had to take a moment to answer; having her so close had your heart speeding up and breath stuttering. “See that woman in the corner,” you finally said, glancing quickly at a lone woman in the corner of the bar, “I think she’s running with a nest of vamps. She’s human, as far as I can tell, but acts as their bait. Lots of men, and some women, have been going missing lately, and from what I’ve found out, she’s the last one they were seen with.”

“So, what? You’re waiting to see who she goes home with?”

“Basically.”

Meg rolled her eyes at you. “Boring. Why don’t we take a more proactive approach?”

Before you could stop her, she slipped your wallet from your jacket pocket, slapping some bills on the countertop. Slinging her arm around your waist, she coaxed you to your feet. Startled at the sudden closeness, the soft warmth of her pressed against your side, you were halfway across the bar before you came to your senses. “Meg, what are you doing?” you hissed.

“I was just thinking maybe we should take the bait that’s offered instead of waiting for someone else to do it,” she replied.

There wasn’t any time to respond. The woman, an absolute knockout who looked more out of place in this dive than you felt, looked up from her seat, doe eyes appraising you with a glance. “Can I help you two?”

“Things were getting a little crowded at the bar, so we wanted to see if we could sit with you,” Meg answered, practically purring.

“Of course. My name’s Delilah,” the woman said.

You gave her what you hoped was a friendly smile when Meg introduced the two of you. ‘Delilah’ proved to be charming, always ready with a quick-witted remark or observation. It was easy to see how she would appeal to anyone here; beauty, brains, and a sense of humor, Delilah had the whole package. She’d seen the commotion at the bar, congratulating you on getting rid of your unwanted admirer.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” you demurred.

“I can,” Meg piped up, tightening the arm she had yet to remove from your waist. The gesture had your heart racing. “No way was I gonna share with someone like him.”

“I see,” Delilah replied, “does that mean you are willing to share with the right person?”

You and Meg shared a look: showtime. Leaning forward just enough to give Delilah a clear view down your shirt, you looked her over suggestively. “Well, we’re always open to new experiences with others.”

“Is that so?” Delilah purred. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Sharing another look with Meg, she answered for you both. “Lead the way.”

The three of you piling into your car, you followed Delilah’s directions to what she claimed was her place, an old single story house on the outskirts of town. She and Meg sat in the backseat, the demon kissing along Delilah’s neck. Every time you glanced in the rearview mirror or heard Delilah’s breathy whimpers, an unexpected surge of jealousy went through you. When you finally reached the house, it took everything in you not to slam the car door. Meg and Delilah slid out of the backseat, Delilah more than a little disheveled and a smug grin on Meg’s face.

“D’you two mind giving me a minute?” Delilah asked, “the place is kind of a mess.”

“Sure,” you managed to get out.

Alone for the moment, you busied yourself with grabbing your smallest machete from the trunk and tucking it under your jacket. If it turned out Delilah wasn’t bait after all and really was just looking for a threesome, things were gonna get awkward, but you were willing to risk it. Meg watched you with a tiny smirk, tracking your every move. You did your best to ignore her, without much success.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” she asked slyly.

Ignoring her question, you held out another machete to her, which she blatantly ignored. Shaking it at her, you snapped, “Hurry up and take the damn thing before she comes looking for us.”

“I don’t need it- if I want to kill them, I’ll just rip their heads off. Or are you forgetting what I am?”

“You make it hard to,” you muttered under your breath, tossing the machete in your trunk. Let her do it her way then. “You ready?”

“Someone’s eager,” she teased.

“Shut up, Meg,” you grumbled, heading for the front door.

“Ooh, I love it when you get bossy.”

Rolling your eyes but wisely staying quiet, you knocked on the door. There were some muffled thumps inside, so slight that even your sensitive hunter’s ears almost missed them, but no one answered. The door knob turned easily when you tried it. Senses on alert, you eased the door open, Meg close behind. The front room, a cramped arrangement of mismatched furniture, was empty. Adrenaline racing as you stepped inside, you were immediately suspicious, instincts screaming at you: something was not right here.

They were on you in an instant. In a blur of motion, three men dashed from the darkened hallway, one of them slamming you against the wall, hand wrapped securely around your throat. Another grabbed Meg, pinning her arms behind her back. You itched to grab your machete, but forced yourself to wait in case there were any others. Delilah came waltzing in after them to stand at the side of the third man, her charming demeanor from the bar completely gone.

“What did I tell you boys? Don’t they just look delectable?”

“Good enough to eat,” the vamp holding you said. “You did good, princess.”

“Thank you,” Delilah simpered, “I figured one of them could be drained now, and the other can be kept for awhile.”

“Sounds like a great plan,” Meg spoke up, almost lazily, “except I’m really not in the habit of bleeding for a bunch of overgrown leeches.”

She was free before the vampire holding her could react. Breaking loose from his hold with ease, she grasped his head with both hands. With a sharp twist and tug, a loud snap and a rending sound filled the air, and he was suddenly in two pieces. He fell to the ground with a dull thud, his head thumping to the ground beside him. Delilah and the other vamps stared in shock at Meg’s blood splattered, smiling face. The hand wrapped around your throat went slack and you seized your opportunity.

Shoving him away with all your might, the solid weight of your machete was reassuring as you swung for all your worth. It wasn’t a clean cut, but it got the job done, hot crimson spraying across your face from the gash in his neck. Slashing at him again and again, you ignored the blood spurting freely. You could hear Meg squaring off against the remaining vamp but the one in front of you blocked your view. With one last swing of your machete, his head dropped free, landing with a wet splat.

Before you could make your way to help Meg, a small blur rammed into you, knocking the air from your lungs and sending your machete skidding across the floor. Delilah snarled at you, fingers digging with inhuman strength into the soft meat of your shoulder like talons. She growled again, a second row of razor sharp teeth clearly visible; she wasn’t human after all. Forcing your head back, she ignored your flailing limbs as she lunged for the vulnerable line of your throat.

Screaming at the searing pain, you struggled uselessly in her grip, the loud slurp of your blood being sucked away all you could hear. Suddenly, Delilah was wrenched away with a cry. Meg threw her across the room where she hit the wall hard. Your fingers scrabbled at the wound in your neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Meg planted herself firmly between you and Delilah, eyeing the other woman with a cold smile.

“I changed my mind- I don’t think I’m gonna share with you after all. See, I’m the only one who’s going to mark up that pretty neck.”

Raising her hand, Meg clenched her fist and Delilah doubled over, heaving up your blood helplessly. The vampire fell to her knees, coughing up more and more, much more blood than she’d taken from you. Bracing yourself against the wave of dizziness, you picked up your machete and made your way to her. Lifting it high overhead, you brought the bloody blade down with vicious satisfaction, severing Delilah’s head from her lovely neck.

The ensuing silence was deafening, only your labored breathing breaking the quiet. Setting your blade down, you began the task of gathering up their bodies to be burned, pausing every now and then to shake away another dizzy spell. Meg watched you for a minute before heaving a sigh, gently shoving you to sit on one of the chairs.

“Sit down before you pass out. And try not to bleed everywhere.”

“Won’t make much difference,” you mumbled, nevertheless putting pressure on your wound once more. The bleeding was already slowing, so you probably wouldn’t need stitches. Still, you couldn’t wait to get back to your motel room and start cleaning up.

Meg worked quickly, dragging the bodies outside, taking your lighter from your jeans pocket. When she returned, the smell of burning meat and accelerant lingered on her skin like a rank perfume.

“Let’s get out of here before you keel over.”

“‘m fine,” you mumbled wearily.

Eyes sliding shut for a moment, you sensed her move closer, a delicate hand on your shoulder. Your belly swooped as the world tilted and when you opened your eyes, you were back in your motel room, perched on the bed. “What the hell, Meg? I have to get my car.”

“Relax, I’m on it.” And she was gone once more.

Left to your own devices, you convinced yourself after several long minutes to get up and see to your injuries. You were grimy down to your pores, dried blood crusting on the neckline of your top; you could only hope the stains would come out. The wound at your neck had clotted up, but you figured it would reopen once you showered. Aching muscles protesting, you rose to your feet and beelined for the bathroom, leaving a trail of bloodstained clothes in your wake.

Much as you longed for a scalding hot shower, it would only aggravate your injury. You stepped into the lukewarm spray with great reluctance, sighing in relief as the swirling pink water washed everything away. A fresh wave of vertigo overtook you as the wound at your neck reopened and began bleeding once more. Propped up against the shower wall, you let your eyes fall shut, willing it to pass. Unknown to you, the motel room door opened and shut, unheard over the steady patter of water on tile. You didn’t know Meg was there until a pale arm thrust back the cracked vinyl curtain, the naked demon sliding in behind you before you could object.

“Meg, kinda naked here,” you protested drowsily, nevertheless relaxing into her embrace.

“I noticed,” she teased, arms winding around you, her slippery body pressed up tight against your back, not allowing an inch between you. “I have to admit I’ve missed it- ‘s been too long.”

“Hmmm,” you mumbled, letting your head fall back against her.

It was impossible not to arch into her touch when one of her hands found its way to your breasts, kneading the soft globes with just enough roughness to make it interesting. She anchored the other firmly at your waist, grip on you possessive. Plush lips attached themselves to your neck, Meg’s delicate tongue darting out to lick the traces of blood from your skin. She was right- it had been too long. When she coaxed you to turn around, you complied without resisting, needing to feel her mouth on yours.

A squeak slipped out when she abruptly pushed you against the shower wall, the cold tile no match for the heat in Meg’s eyes. You caught the briefest flash of obsidian before she was on you, that clever mouth latching onto one of your nipples. She nipped and sucked at you eagerly, cupping your breasts with both hands, switching her attention back and forth. Hands diving for her raven hair, you gripped tight to the silky strands. Before long you were writhing like a cat in heat, pushing your breasts even further into her ravenous mouth. It took a moment for your lust addled brain to register the fact that she was talking, her words muffled against your skin.

“- drove me crazy, seeing her on you, that pretty neck all exposed. Wanted to rip her throat out with my teeth for touching you.”

“So- unf- so possessive,” you panted out.

“Tell me you don’t like it,” she challenged, your only answer a drawn out moan.

Sliding to her knees, Meg released your breasts, raking her nails down your sides. Hot pulses of lust went through your core at the sight of her kneeling before you, droplets of water clinging to her wet body. She gazed up at you with those inky dark eyes, a mischievous smile on her face. Rivulets of water trickled across your skin from the swiftly cooling spray coming from the showerhead. Never breaking eye contact, she darted forward to chase them, pinning your hips down with her hands as she ran the flat of her tongue across your quivering stomach.

Meg licked her way along your body, stopping every now and then to worry the soft, scarred skin with her teeth. Your abdomen was going to be a field of bruises by the time she was done, blossoming purple flowers left behind as a reminder of tonight. She bit down hard on your hip, sucking harshly as you bucked up into it, desperate for more. Gliding a hand down the soft flesh of your inner thigh, Meg ran her fingers teasingly along your slick outer lips, keeping the pressure light. Your damp folds pulsed with need, desire coiling tighter and tighter in your belly.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered,” she cooed, “I ought to take a picture of you just like this. Or better yet, I should keep you like this all the time, locked away where no one can get you, naked and ready for me whenever I want.”

“Meg,” you whimpered out, “Meg, please.”

“Hmm, since you asked so nice.”

Your folds parted for her easily as she dipped two fingers inside your slippery channel. Your moan of relief turned to a needy whine as she denied you still, refusing to go any deeper. She coated her fingers with your arousal, smearing it across your pussy. Whenever you tried to chase the pressure, she tightened her grip on your hip, laughing outright when you growled in frustration.

“Dammit, Meg, stop teasing me or else I’ll exorcise your ass.”

“No you won’t,” she purred smugly, “you’d miss me too much.”

Any retort you had died when she wrapped her lips around your clit, shoving her fingers in deep. She was done teasing you, setting a hard and fast pace as she fucked you on her fingertips, twisting and curling, filling you to the brim. She found your g-spot with uncanny ease, drawing a wail from you as she relentlessly massaged it. That wicked tongue lapped at you with gusto, pushing you ever higher towards release. In almost no time at all, you went crashing over the edge, your orgasm catching you off guard with its ferocity.

Meg showed no signs of slowing, ruthlessly pumping into you without giving you the chance to come down. She added a third finger, stretching your fluttering walls even further. Your head fell back with a cry, open mouthed pants and pleas spilling out uncontrollably. The white knuckle grip you held on her hair tightened, but she gave no sign of pain. She pushed your trembling thighs apart, granting her greater access to your center.

The hand at your hip released its hold, coming down to hold your lower lips open for her tongue. She scooped up your release, slurping it down like nectar. Before long, you were teetering on the brink of another climax, body still reeling from the first. Her name rang in the air as you came once more, electric heat scorching you to the core. Your limbs shook with the force of your release, bliss filling your every cell. And still, she played your body like an instrument that she’d long since mastered, moaning contently as she lapped up the fresh rush of slick dripping down your thighs before it could be washed down the drain.

“Meg, fuck, you have to let me down,” you pleaded desperately.

“One more, come on, I know you’ve got one more in you, you can do it,” she mumbled, almost to herself.

Her lips were back on your clit in a flash, tongue winding around the sensitive nub. Her fingers pistoned into you tirelessly, your walls squeezing and clenching around the intrusion. Exhausted, you let your head fall back against the tile, the cool water delicious on your hot skin. Your hips bucked helplessly in time to her thrusts, driving her fingers deeper still. Meg used the tip of her tongue to tease your overstimulated clit. Impossibly, you could feel a third orgasm building. All you needed was one last push to get you there.

Meg glanced up at you from beneath her lashes, black eyes shining as she moaned your name. Just like that you were coming, eyes rolling to the back of your head as pleasure so intense it bordered on pain swamped your overworked body. A loud whine scraped your raw throat, knees finally buckling under you, limp arms falling to the side helplessly. You would have collapsed had it not been for Meg, her demonic powers propping you up against the wall as she wrung out every last ounce of pleasure. The casual use of her power just intensified the exquisite agony of your release.

Ages passed before she finally began to slow her ministrations. You were nearly sobbing by the time she finally pulled away, easing her soaked fingers from your drenched pussy. She popped them into her mouth, sucking your slick off them with obvious relish. You would have moaned at the sight had your throat not been hoarse with use. She rose to her feet with ease, gripping your face tightly with both hands and kissing you hard and deep, her tongue pushing past your lips with ease. The rich flavor of your own release flooded your senses as she explored every inch of your mouth.

“Holy shit, you’re beautiful,” she whispered against your lips, “and you’re mine, you got that. If I have to brand it across that perky ass I will. You. Are. Mine.”

“So possessive,” you repeated hoarsely with a weak chuckle.

“Only over what’s mine.”

“If I’m yours, you’re mine- my own little slice of Hell.”

She smirked, reaching over to shut off the now frigid water. Arms winding around you, she held you close when you shivered, her breasts pressed tight against yours. A hiss escaped you when she rubbed her thigh against your still sensitive pussy. “Come on, you can warm up by returning the favor after we get that neck taken care of- wouldn’t want you passing out from blood loss.”

You nodded, licking your lips in anticipation. “Lead the way.”


End file.
